


Letter soaked in regret

by AdriYay



Category: Original Work
Genre: Heartbreak, I made myself cry with this but maybe it was just my feelings, I'm Sorry, Letters, Regret, Sad, Working Out My Feelings Through Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-01 23:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdriYay/pseuds/AdriYay
Summary: A letter written to a past lover.





	Letter soaked in regret

Hi

 

 ~~Hey~~    ~~How~~    ~~Are you~~

I’m sorry.

I hope you’re doing well, and that you’re happy doing whatever you’re dedicating your life to now.

I’m sorry.

You’re full of potential, I always admired that about you. You inspired me.

I’m sorry.

You shine so brightly and I flew towards you. God, why did I have to try?

I’m sorry.

I never had wings, I was never good, you deserved so much more.

I’m sorry.

I couldn’t love you right. I wish I could have, but there was something stopping me.

I’m sorry.

It wasn’t you, it was me. Oldest play in the book, but it’s true.

I’m sorry.

I’m not lying, I swear. You were the perfect person for me to love, and we both deserved to have a happy ending.

I’m sorry.

I ruined it all, and I didn’t want to. I wanted to be happy, to be happy with you.

I’m sorry.

But now you’re gone and I am alone, sinking in my own sorrow and in the depths of the pain.

I’m sorry.

So all I’ve got now are apologies. There's a thousand. I could’ve done things better.

I’m sorry.

And I didn’t. I couldn’t. You were for me but I am not for anyone.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

I’m sorry.

 

 

~~I am.~~


End file.
